


Your eyes look like coming home.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You said send you prompts so I figure, why not make you suffer for it? How bout some good ol fluffy Danvin? Maybe Gavin confessing his love after Dan gets back from service in the army hm? :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your eyes look like coming home.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Ambitious April - send me prompts at tinypeckers.tumblr.com/ask

Whenever Dan was actually doing his duties rather than hanging out filming slow mo guys with him, Gavin always grew nervous. He thought the same things, no matter how long he'd been away. Was he okay? Was he hurt? Sure, Dan probably suffered more injuries in front of the camera for Slow Mo Guys than he did out in Afghanistan but that wasn't the point. Gavin was there to patch him up afterwards even if he was laughing the entire time. It was much scarier to know he was somewhere, out in the world where Gavin couldn't reach him, risking his life every moment he was away from home. Gavin couldn't explain these feelings, especially because they were usually reserved for Dan. Of course, he cared for his other friends and worried about them too. But it just wasn't the same, Gavin always grew much more panicky about Dan. Gavin tried to hide it, honestly, but he'd wait but his laptop all day if Dan said he'd be available to skype that night. Gavin would spend hours writing and rewriting letters to Dan without sending them, so much so that he had a draw dedicated to various letters he'd never shared with Dan. There was a reason for that.

  
Each and every one of them started with 'I love you.' Gavin wasn't a fan of those words, especially because they were thrown around so willy-nilly by some people that they often lost their meaning. Gavin rarely used them, reserved those words for someone special. Dan was one of these people. Gavin had discovered this a year ago when Dan had said they'd talk later that night while he was away on duty and he never came online. Gavin had gotten himself into such a panic that Geoff had to bribe him with food and a movie to distract him. Naturally, when Dan came online the next day he'd explained that it was because he'd forgot and that he was sorry. Gavin ranted on and on to him about how he'd been worried and how could he forget Gavin? Gavin had almost said those words to Dan then, mouth open and ready to let them out into the world until Dan had said,  
"Are you quite done Gavin? I said I was sorry." Gavin's mouth had promptly shut and he'd filed the thought away for later and scowled at Dan until the man had apologised one hundred times. Gavin had still insisted he bought chocolate for him when he returned home.

  
But Gavin couldn't avoid those words any longer. They were always there, lingering just on the tip of Gavin's tongue whenever he talked to Dan. He wanted to say them but found he was too embarrassed to. Gavin was done with that unnessecary feeling and, similar to when he was about to become sick, he simply told himself not to be. Dan had been away, serving his country, for six months now and he had planned a trip to the U.S to see Gavin a few days after he'd returned home. Gavin had decided that he'd tell Dan then. It simply couldn't wait, Gavin couldn't wait. Those three words were itching to be spilt from his mouth and Gavin couldn't wait to confess. It would save him from the inner turmoil he faced whenever he thought about them and, even if Dan wouldn't say those three words back, Gavin would still have felt better for it. Gavin wished that Dan would feel the same way, of course, but it seemed that for Gavin things never quite went the way he wanted them to.

  
It seemed, however, that on the day Dan came to visit the heavens were shining upon him. Gavin invited Dan into his small house that connected to the Ramsey home, smiling at him as the other Brit slid his shoes from his feet. They sat on the couch together, Dan reaching for the remote as if it was his own home and, in a way, it kind of is. Dan talks about his time on duty for a little while, Gavin listening in an interested manner though those three words constantly nag him from the back of his brain. Dan keeps talking until there's nothing else to talk about and then they fall into silence, the TV barely a murmur in the room. Then Gavin's taking a breath, mentally preparing himself as he opens his mouth reaching desperately for Dan.  
"Dan, I... I love you." There. He's done it. Gavin's whole body relaxes, for a moment, and then he's tensing because Dan's looking at him funnily. Dan smiles, which does nothing to ease Gavin, and pats Gavin's knee.  
"I know. I love you too." Dan says simply and Gavin's face contorts in confusion.  
"You knew?" He asks incredulously. He feels kind of cheated, he'd wanted Dan to be shocked and delighted. Yet, of course Dan knew. Gavin was never that good at keeping secrets.  
"Yeah." Dan murmurs because Gavin's still frowning but then he shrugs, smile easy.  
"Cool. Want to play Xbox?" Gavin says nonchalantly.

  
Dan laughs because of course Gavin would just brush it off. Before Gavin can grab the controllers, Dan is reaching up to cup his jaw with his strong hand and guiding Gavin's jaw so that they're facing each other. It takes Gavin a moment to wonder why but the answer seems obvious when Dan presses their lips together. It's soft, sweet and everything Gavin has been yearning and all Dan's been holding back while he waited for Gavin to figure it out. When they break away Gavin's breathless and Dan's blushing, just a little, and its more than perfect.  
"Wow.... you're a good kisser." Gavin compliments because yeah, he's never had a kiss better than that before. Dan smiles, smug and soaking up the praise.  
"Cheers, yeah." He says and Gavin groans, grabbing a throw pillow and hitting Dan lightly with it. Dan shields himself, pushing the pillow to the floor. "What was that for?" He cries.  
"Nothing. You're just an idiot, you know that?" Gavin giggles and Dan rolls his eyes.  
"Yeah, but you love me." Dan teases and Gavin huffs, chewing his lip and nodding.  
"Yeah, I do."


End file.
